Drift Night
by Mudy Judy
Summary: Draco x oc Drift Night, est une potion sans sommeil, inventée par Grâce Verna. Effets secondaires : accroissement de l'appétit et évolution de l'humeur. Permet de rester éveillé des semaines. La potion qui permit également à Draco Malfoy de réparer l'armoire à disparaître. Voici l'histoire derrière cette potion.


**Salut toi... ça va toi ?**

 **Tada ! premier texte sur Harry Potter ! dire que j'aurais du commencer par ça...**

 **Je me suis enfin décidé à sortir un peu de One piece... C'est une expérience ^^**

 **Désolée pour ceux que je déçois ^^ et Bonne lecture aux autres ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AU FAIT ! y'a un petit lemon**

* * *

 **Drift Night**

 _1 ère année..._

« Serpentard ! » Décida instantanément le choipeau.

C'est, plus que fier, que Draco Malfoy rejoignit la table de sa maison sous les applaudissements des élèves de celle-ci. Le professeur Mcgonagall le suivit un instant du regard, qui aurait pu douter que Draco Malfoy irait à serpentard, nul besoin du professeur Trelawney pour deviner où le jeune Malfoy serait envoyé. Elle reporta son regard sur sa liste d'élève qui lui semblait interminable.

A peine fut-il assit prêt du préfet de sa maison, que Draco oublia instantanément son altercation foireuse avec Harry Potter, il ne se sentait plus vexé du tout, c'était bien assez d'avoir été mit à serpentard pour intimider le brun.

Il se força à écouter les trois autres noms qu'appela le professeur, mais il se mit vite à s'ennuyer, son ventre gargouillait, il avait soif et avait clairement l'impression d'attendre pour rien.

La tête reposant dans sa main, il jouait mollement avec sa fourchette, en soupirant toutes les deux minutes.

Le brouhaha ambiant de sa table ne réussissait pas à le divertir, un autre élève fut de nouveau envoyer à Griffondor, le blondinet reporta son regard glacial sur la table la plus bruyante et foudroya le petit brun aux lunettes rondes.

« Grâce Verna. » Appela Minerva.

Indifférent, il leva tout de même les yeux pour voir qui était cet élève, le nom de Verna était souvent employé par son père, Beau Verna étant son conseiller financier. Draco ne savait pas de quoi avait l'air cette fille, mais il savait déjà qui était son père, le rang de son sang et avait une idée des relations que la famille Verna et la sienne pouvaient avoir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une petite fille aux cheveux châtains coupés en carré très droit, elle était tellement petite qu'on aurait put croire qu'elle n'avait pas l'âge d'être à Poudlard, son uniforme était trop grand et elle portait une pair de lunettes de vue aux bordures noir.

Grâce eut du mal à s'asseoir sur le tabouret et le professeur Dumbledore dut l'aider, devant ce spectacle peu commun, le fils Malfoy eut une expression mi-amusé mi-consterné, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? La curiosité du garçon fut piqué lorsque le choipeau exprima à voix haute son hésitation : serpentard ou serdaigle ? La petite fille ne semblait pas plus concernée que ça et attendait patiemment la décision finale.

« Je pense que tu es beaucoup trop honnête pour aller à serpentard... » Chuchota le choipeau.

Pour Grâce cela importait peu, elle n'avait de toutes façons aucun ami, aucune connaissances, certains devaient la connaître bien sûr , son père était le banquier de bon nombre de nobles familles. Son petit regard brun accrocha celui bleu glacé d'un garçon de son âge attablé chez les serpentard. Sa mémoire, infaillible, lui présenta le nom du jeune garçon sur un plateau d'argent, Draco Malfoy, ses neurones lui envoyèrent également d'autres petits détails : Malfoy était un nom de client. En conclusion le père de Draco Malfoy était un client de son père, il était alors, accessoirement, sang-pur, et il la regardait... depuis un long moment.

« Serdaigle ! » Trancha le choipeau.

De forts applaudissement envahirent la salle, le préfet de serdaigle était particulièrement fier de voir la petite fille se dirigeait vers eux, avec ses lunettes et ses cheveux en bataille, elle avait des cernes, et il voyait déjà l'intelligence dans ses yeux.

Draco la suivit du regard espérant une chute ou une difficulté pour la brune, mais elle rejoignit sa place sans encombres. Légèrement déçus, il reporta son regard sur ses genoux et soupira une nouvelle fois.

Le lendemain, les premières années des quatre maisons se retrouvèrent dehors, avec le professeur Renée Bibine.

« Bien ! Je commence avec les maisons serpentard et griffondor, serdaigle et poufsouffle aller vous asseoir là-bas. » Fit-elle durement en pointant le mur prêt du portail.

Sans la moindre objection, les serdaigle se dispersèrent, Grâce légèrement noyé dans la foule d'élèves trébucha en passant près d'un garçon qui faisait déjà dix centimètre de plus qu'elle.

Elle tomba sur ses genoux et se rattrapa maladroitement sur ses mains, elle dégagea ses épaisses mèches de devant son visage et leva les yeux. Elle croisa le regard moqueur de Draco qui n'avait pas l'air de faire quoique ce soit pour l'aider, au contraire, en analysant brièvement la position du garçon et son attitude, c'était lui qui l'avait fait tomber.

« Tu sais pas marché, la bigleuse ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix forte.

Elle ne répondit pas, se releva et parti rejoindre les autres, sous le regard du garçon ravis de son idée de faire un croche pied à la petite brune.

Il ne se passa que quelques minutes avant qu'un accident de balai n'arrive. Ainsi Neville se forgea sa réputation, l'accident se déroula dans l'indifférence des serdaigle déjà tous le nez dans leurs nouveaux bouquins.

Plus qu'amusé par la situation, Draco récupéra la petite sphère qui s'était échappée des poches du griffondor lors de sa chute.

« Tout le monde reste sagement sur la terre ferme, pendant que j'emmène Longdubat à l'infirmerie. Compris ? Si je vois un seul balai dans les airs, celui qui sera dessus sera renvoyé de Poudlard, avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quiditch. »

Draco eut un rire en faisant rebondir la sphère dans sa main.

« Vous avez vus sa tête ? En ce servant de ça, ce gros lourdaud ce serait rappelé, qu'il valait mieux tomber sur ses grosses fesses ! »

Les serpentard se moquèrent largement du pauvre élève.

« Donnes-moi ça, Malfoy ! »

De son côté, la petite serdaigle essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son manuelle d'herbologie, elle entendait vaguement la dispute qui se déclarait entre Potter et Malfoy, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, elle fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que l'herbologie était plus complexe que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Déjà au centre de l'attention, Draco voulait plus, il refusa donc de donner l'objet au brun et déclara qu'il allait le mettre dans un endroit où Neville pourrait le trouver. Malgré l'interdiction du professeur, il glissa son balai entre ses jambes et se mit à flotter autour des élèves en mettant bien en évidence, sous le nez de Harry, la sphère de son ami.

« Sur le toit par exemple ! »

Il divisa le groupe de jeune gens, et s'élança haut dans les airs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter, c'est hors de ta porté ? »

Ainsi en hauteur, en position de force, en défiant son ennemi et avec tous les regards braqués sur lui, le blond se sentait bien, fier, son cœur battait vite dans l'anticipation de montrer à tout le monde qui était le plus fort. Il fit de nouveau rebondir l'objet dans sa main, quelque chose le dérangeait tout de même, détournant le regard de son petit butin, il baissa la tête pour voir en-dessous de lui le groupe de serdaigle, il repéra une toute petite silhouette un peu à l'écart des autres. Si quelques têtes se levaient verre lui, la bigleuse ne le regardait pas, comment était-ce possible ? Ça ne l'étonnait pas qu'elle soit seule, mais qu'elle ne daigne pas lever la tête alors qu'il parlait fort et enfreignait le règlement le vexait plus que de raison.

« Donnes-moi ça Malfoy, ou je te fais tomber de ton balai. » Menaça le survivant.

Le blond le regarda, nullement impressionné.

« Oh vraiment ? »

Le brun s'approcha et Draco glissa sur le côté évitant le griffondor en une pirouette maîtrisée.

« Si tu le veux, vas le chercher ! »

Il lança la sphère, avec la technique que lui avait appris son père lors des rares fois où ils avaient joué au quiditch ensemble. Fier de son lancer, il remarqua à peine Potter s'élancer à la poursuite de l'objet. Avec un sourire fier il baissa de nouveau les yeux, plusieurs serdaigle et poufsouffle le regardait enfin, presque tous sauf Grâce, elle amorça un mouvement pour leva la tête et Draco braqua son regard sur elle pour qu'elle puisse voir sa supériorité, il déchanta lorsqu'elle ne regarda que devant elle pour voir Potter amorcer sa descente. Il renifla dédaigneusement avant de redescendre, sentent l'intérêt des élèves décroître.

« Potter ! Suivez-moi » Ordonna Minerva.

Alors que le brun suivait le professeur, un sourire mauvais orna le visage angélique du jeune Malfoy. Il soupira, satisfait, et se retourna pour reprendre sa place, Grâce avait enfin levé le nez de son bouquin, et observé timidement les élève reprendre le rang, il accéléra le pas pour se retrouver dans son champ de vision, et son regard se percuta au sien, il lui lança son expression la plus hautaine et se détourna d'elle.

* * *

 _2ème année..._

Il y avait foule ce matin là dans la boutique Fleury et Bott, l'achat des Best-seller de leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal étant la cause de cet attroupement, beaucoup de fans de Gilderoy Lockhart étaient attiré par la présence de l'écrivain qui avait promis une séance de dédicace.

Draco avait déjà la majorité des fournitures exigés et son père hors de vu depuis un long moment, il s'était posté à l'étage et observait la foule. Comme d'habitude lorsqu'il n'était pas regardé ou qu'il n'attirait pas l'attention, il s'ennuyait, il avait vu Potter et les Weasley entrer bien sûr, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment les provoquer. Il s'accouda contre le garde corps, et observa d'un œil mauvais le survivant sympathiser avec leurs nouveau professeur.

Au bout de quelques minutes il soupira et se retourna, s'adossant à présent contre la barrière de bois, il fut légèrement surpris de tomber nez à nez avec Grâce Verna qui portait à bout de bras une tonne de livres, alors qu'il allait l'attaquer verbalement, une grande femme, très fine, apparût gracieusement derrière elle, le teint pâle et les cheveux court d'un noir profond, elle se pencha vers Grâce.

« Donnes-moi les livres de Lockhart. »

« Tu veux les faire signer ? »

« C'est l'occasion ou jamais de parler à cet escro, tu sais qu'il était à serdaigle, cet homme avait déjà un comportement honteux à l'époque. » Déclara sa mère.

Elle partit, perchée sur ses talons aiguilles, vers les escalier le visage dure. Draco la suivit du regard étonnamment impressionné par cette femme au charisme affolant, rien à voir avec sa fille, cette pauvre chose maladroite. Un petit sourire en coin étira les lèvres du blond et il se dirigea discrètement vers sa camarade. Grâce s'était tournée vers la grande étagère, cherchant un roman quelconque pour s'occuper dans le Poudlard express, son œil fut attiré par une jolie couverture rose, le design épuré du livre lui plut tout de suite et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de l'attraper.

Soudain quelqu'un la bouscula, perdant l'équilibre elle se rattrapa de justesse à l'étagère d'à côté, replaçant rapidement ses lunettes, elle tourna la tête vers la personne qui l'avait percuté, Draco Malfoy la regardait d'un air mauvais. Le jeune sorcier, dégoûté qu'elle ne se soit pas étalé de tout son long, décida de ne pas insister et de la laisser se redresser.

« Tu tiens toujours pas debout, la bigleuse ? » Fit-il la tête haute.

Grâce ne dit rien et ramassa ses livres.

« C'est celui-là que tu voulais ? » Demanda le garçon en montrant le livre à la couverture rose.

Il n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour l'attraper, il sourit mentalement en pensant qu'elle n'avait même pas un peu grandit, il observa le livre d'un air perplexe, puis pouffa.

« _Prend ton temps_ ? C'est quoi ça ? Un roman d'amour ? » Se moqua-t-il en le tournant pour lire le résumé.

Il parcourut rapidement les lignes pitch de l'histoire et fit mine de se retenir de rire en relevant les yeux

vers la serdaigle.

« Pourquoi tu lis ça ? Tu penses que ça peut t'arriver ? » Appuya-t-il en avançant d'un pas.

Grace soutenait son regard mais ne daignait pas répondre, elle avait bien sûr tout une liste de répliques à lui balançer, mais le peu de confiance qu'elle avait en elle la faisait taire, elle avait peur que les mots sortent dans le désordre, ou de ne pas s'exprimer avec la bonne intonation, ou pas assez distinctement et ainsi de ne pas le frapper aussi fortement qu'il le faisait.

Le manque de combativité de la sorcière frustrait le jeune sang-pur qui n'avait alors pas assez de matière pour la mettre plus bas que terre. Il la regarda de haut en bas avec une mine exagérément dégoûté, il lui fourra le livre dans les bras et la dépassa pour descendre les escaliers.

Encore une fois humilié, la jeune serdaigle tenta d'oublier vite fait cet épisode en observant à son tour le livre que Drago Malfoy lui avait si gentiment attrapé... C'était bel et bien un roman d'amour, le résumé parlait de deux personnes contraintes de se côtoyer et qui tombent amoureux aux fils des chapitres. Elle rougit furieusement en pensant que Draco Malfoy l'avais surprise à vouloir un roman d'amour aussi niais.

...

Plusieurs semaines après la rentré à Poudlard, le professeur Lockhart, secondé par le professeur Rogue, ouvrit un club de duel, dans le but d'entraîner les élèves au combat, leurs apprendre la riposte et à désarmer un agresseur. Évidement ce club attirait beaucoup d'élèves. Alors que l'écrivain s'évertuait par de belles paroles à faire passer le professeur des potions pour plus faible que lui, Grâce cherchait une place d'où elle pourrait observer tranquillement les combats et en sécurité.

Un serdaigle plus âgé, lui sourit et lui tendis la main, n'ayant aucune méfiance envers les élèves de sa maison elle prit la mains du sixième année, et le garçon la plaça au premier rang à côté de lui.

Le professeur Lockhart compta jusqu'à trois, et Severus Rogue lui lança un expeliarmus puissant qui l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la table de duel. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se mordant les lèvres dans l'espoir de retenir son rire moqueur qui montrerait un manque de respect au professeur. Elle se pencha légèrement pour voir l'ancien serdaigle se relever en tentant de faire bonne figure, les élève près d'elle bougèrent pour observer eux aussi la scène, la bousculant sans le vouloir, elle se retrouva plaquer contre la table et sans raison son regard se dirigea en face d'elle. Elle sentit quelque chose lui enserrer la gorge en apercevant le serpentard blond qui se mordait haineusement les lèvres en la fixant.

Le jeune Malfoy ravala sa haine en voyant sa camarade le remarquer, il observa que même si elle n'avait pas grandit elle était devenu un peu plus résistante aux autres, l'année dernière encore elle se serait faite écraser par les autres. Un sourire hautain décora son visage et ses yeux se teintèrent de malice, il lui désigna du regard la table de duel, l'invitant silencieusement à le combattre. Elle fronça seulement les sourcils et détourna la tête en ajustant ses lunettes, ce dernier geste arracha un petit rire au blond qui reporta lui aussi son attention sur les deux professeurs.

« Malfoy ? Peut-être ? » Suggéra le professeur de potions.

Il se retourna désigna du doigt le blondinet qui ne se fit pas prier pour monter, il lança un regard fier à la serdaigle en dégainant sa baguette et s'approcha à grand pas de son adversaire.

Ce fut sans surprise que Draco lança un sortilège avant la fin du décompte, envoyant le griffondor à l'autre bout de la table.

A peine relevé, Harry Potter riposta et cette fois-ci Malfoy s'envola et atterrit piteusement au pieds de son professeur, il avait fermé forts les yeux, plus par honte que par douleur, il remercia mentalement le professeur Rogue de le relever lui épargnant les humiliants mouvements qu'il aurait dût faire pour se remettre sur pied.

« J'ai dit, désarmer, c'est tout » Clama l'écrivain qui ne contrôlait plus rien.

« Serpent Sortia » Invoqua rageusement Draco.

Un cobra royal fut projeté de sa baguette et atterrit à quelques mètres du survivant. Grâce eut petit cri de surprise qui attira pendant une seconde l'attention du blond qui tourna la tête vers elle. Ça ne dura qu'une seconde, mais elle ne vit aucune agressivité dans le regard du blond, ce n'était pas un regard calculé, il était seulement surpris d'entendre une protestation de la sorte. La serdaigle recula, son petit gabarie fut avaler par la foule d'élève qui se bousculait pour voir l'animal sortit de la baguette de Draco.

Naturellement effrayé par les serpents, Grâce quitta discrètement la salle.

Elle marcha d'un pas vif dans les couloirs, encore sous le choc d'avoir vu Malfoy invoquer cet horrible animal qui avait bien faillit attaquer un élève, ça valait un renvoi, elle en était sûr, ça pouvait s'apparenter à de la magie noir, elle était catégorique. La porte de sa salle commune lui posa une énigme, il ne fallut que quelques secondes à la brunette pour réussir à répondre.

...

A la fin du match, Grâce était la première à quitter les gradins, elle se dirigea presque machinalement vers l'infirmerie, plusieurs élèves étaient attroupés autour du lit de Potter, la serdaigle leva les yeux au ciel, ce garçon était sans doute pire que Malfoy en terme de recherche d'attention, dès qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose les élèves et les professeurs se battaient pour être à son chevet.

« Madame Pomfresh ? »

L'infirmière se retourna vivement pensant à une nouvelle urgence, mais elle expira un grand coup en voyant la petite deuxième année serrer un livre contre elle.

« Oui Miss Verna, votre potion contre les migraines est sur l'étagère » Dit-elle précipitamment, en se dirigeant vers le griffondor.

A l'entente du nom Verna, Draco, caché par des gros rideaux blancs, se redressa sur son lit, il écouta attentivement les pas incertains de la serdaigle, il attrapa lentement la cordelette et lorsqu'il vit apparaître l'ombre de sa silhouette, il tira ouvrant ainsi brusquement les rideaux, et faisant violemment sursauter, comme il s'y attendait, la jeune fille qui manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

« La bigleuse a des migraines maintenant ? »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis prit maladroitement les quelques flacons que Madame Pomfresh lui mettait de côté. Draco tiqua, sa seule défense était de l'ignorer, mais on n'ignorait pas Draco Malfoy, on l'adorait ou on le craignait, mais personne ne l'ignorait. Il sortit ses jambes du draps et donna un cou de pied à la serdaigle, pas pour la blesser, juste pour la pousser, la faire tomber. Cette fois-ci il y parvient et elle tomba, se cognant douloureusement les genoux sur le sol, elle ne tenta pas de se rattraper, seulement de protéger ses potions. Sous la surprise et l'énervement ses mains se mirent a trembler, elle releva vivement la tête, et tomba sur le regard moqueur du blond.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? » murmura-t-elle les dents serrés.

Le blond haussa seulement un sourcil feignant une surprise calme, alors que son cœur fit un bond, c'était bien la première fois que Grace Verna s'adressait à lui. C'était comme si il entendait sa voix pour la première fois, d'ailleurs l'avait-il déjà entendu parler a quelqu'un ?

« Moi ? C'est toi qui tiens pas sur tes pieds, la bigleuse. »

Elle se releva vivement, sa gorge soudainement dénoué, mit une mèche derrière son oreille, et replaça comme il faut ses lunettes, sans rougir de toutes ces petites actions nécessaire pour lui faire reprendre contenance. Draco ne la quitta pas des yeux son sourire en coin plaqué sur le visage.

« Je m'appelle Grâce Verna et... »

« La bigleuse, ça te va mieux. » Coupa Draco.

Stoppé dans son élan, Grâce ne put répondre, sa gorge bloquant de nouveau toute sa répartie. Draco leva de nouveau sa jambe et plaqua son pied sur le livre qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine, doucement il exerça une pression, la poussant légèrement.

« Tu as peur des serpents, la bigleuse ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

Elle rougit furieusement, comprenant qu'il faisait allusion à l'épisode au club de duel, c'était il y a plusieurs jours, mais ils ne s'étaient pas croisés depuis, et Draco ne manquerait jamais aucune occasion de se moquer d'elle. Plus agacé qu'apeuré, la jeune fille se remit à l'ignorer et quitta l'infirmerie sous le regard consterné du serpentard.

* * *

 _3 ème année..._

Cette année, les cours de soin au créatures magique étaient enseignés par Hagrid, si bon nombre de serdaigle avaient fait l'impasse là-dessus prétextant l'absence de pédagogie du garde-chasse. Grâce avait un tout autre avis sur la question, Hagrid était plus que qualifié pour ce cour, étant la seule serdaigle à être inscrite, son emploi du temps fut aménagé pour qu'elle rejoigne les serpentard et griffondor afin de suivre le cour.

C'est seule, qu'elle avança jusque dans la forêt, les autres passaient devant elle, la remarquant à peine, cette indifférence à son égard ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire, c'est dans la discrétion qu'on fait de grande chose. Ce proverbe était au centre de sa vie depuis bien longtemps.

« Amusant... vraiment. » Commenta Hermione Granger alors que tout le monde se moquait de Neville.

« Ah oui, très très amusant, hilarant même. » Répliqua une voix ironique.

La serdaigle sursauta en reconnaissant le timbre de voix hautain de Draco Malfoy, si il y a bien un cour où elle ne pensait pas le croiser c'était celui-ci. En y réfléchissant bien, il devait être comme Hermione et comme tout ceux a l'ambition et a l'ego surdimensionné, ne regardant pas la matière, ils ne cherchaient qu'à monter dans le classement de l'école, et pour cela tous les points comptaient.

Elle pâlis légèrement en découvrant le serpentard quelques mètres à sa gauche, comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le voir ? Il était pourtant reconnaissable avec ses deux acolytes Crabbe et Goyle, ces deux là, non plus n'avait rien a faire dans ce cour, mais lorsque Draco fait quelque chose, les deux autres le font aussi.

« Quand mon père saura que Dumbledore à nommé ce lourdaud professeur. » cracha-t-il l'air mauvais.

Goyle pouffa, encourageant le blond dans sa bêtise, le serpentard se tourna vers son camarade, lui lançant un regard presque complice, Goyle était ce qu'on pouvait décrire comme le meilleur ami du jeune Malfoy, plus mauvais que la teigne, il ne le contredisait jamais, et ça lui plaisait. Son regard s'égara une seconde derrière son ami, et il reconnu vite la frêle silhouette d'une certaine serdaigle, il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle était là, il ne la regarda qu'une seconde mais il la trouvait toujours aussi petite, et bien plus maigre.

« Tait-toi Malfoy. » Lança Harry en s'approchant.

Draco, le sang bouillonnant d'euphorie, se moqua largement de son ennemi, suivit de près par les autres serpentard.

« Ouuuuh »

Le blond refila son sac à Crabbe et s'avança, l'air désabuser, vers le survivant, tout le monde observait la scène, attendant la réplique cinglante de Malfoy. Consterné par tant d'immaturité, Grâce le nez dans son monstrueux livre, ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer de petits regards furtifs pour ne rien manquer de l'action.

Elle tiqua presque en voyant le blond se mordre exagérément les lèvres, il faisait ça lorsqu'il lançait des défits, à n'importe qui, elle l'avait bien remarqué, il l'avait fait un nombre incalculable de fois l'année dernière, à elle même certaines fois.

Soudain le blond eut un regard affolé et recula.

« Un détraqueur, un détraqueur ! » Couina-t-il en panique.

Tout le monde eut un mouvement de recule, certains élèves laissèrent échapper des sons de terreurs, Grâce suivit le mouvement et regarda devant elle, là où Draco avait crié au loup, mais rien, tout était paisible.

Draco n'amplifia pas son mensonge, un rire moqueur racla délicieusement sa gorge, il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête, imité par ses compagnons, ils simulèrent alors le comportement des détraqueurs, mais ils avaient plus l'air d'être de vieux fantômes qu'un gardien d'Azkaban.

Harry avait eut peur évidement et son envie de lancer un sort au serpentard lui titilla l'esprit, Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule, et l'emmena loin du sang-pur. Les élèves se dispersèrent, Draco regarda encore un instant son rival, fier de lui avoir foutu la trouille mais déçus de ne pas lui avoir fait sortir sa baguette. Il reporta son regard un peu derrière lui à sa gauche, assise sur le muret en pierre sous l'arbre, Grâce lui lança un regard désapprobateur. Surpris qu'elle ne baisse pas la tête, il s'approcha d'elle avec la même démarche que lorsqu'il défiait Potter, il se mordit les lèvres un peu moins fortement, mais ça suffit à faire redescendre le peu de courage qu'avait eut la serdaigle et elle baissa les yeux. Il était à moins d'un mètre et elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la fasse tomber, mais Draco récupéra simplement son sac et son livre. Ses yeux, bien que bas suivaient tous ses mouvements, déterminée à parer le cou qui allait la faire tomber.

Le sac de la jeune fille à porté de main, il ne se priva pas pour l'ouvrir avec un doigt nonchalamment, il eut un sourire amusé et fouilla dans son sac. Il en sorti un livre de poche à la couverture orangé.

« C'est quoi ça ? Encore une histoire d'amour ? »

Il la regarda, espérant une réponse, mais elle ne fit que soupirer, il lui lança alors le roman dessus, elle ne bougea pas.

« Tu es désespéré à ce point là ? »

Elle ne le regardait pas, elle était devenu tellement imperméable que le blond doutait qu'elle l'entende réellement, la frustration montait le poussant à aller plus loin.

« En même temps, maigre comme tu es, pas étonnant que personne ne veuille de toi. » Repris-t-il le plus calmement possible.

Il recommença à fouiller et tomba sur quelques flacons, il en sortit deux, des potions anti-migraines, il eut à peine le temps de lire le dosage qu'une petite main les lui arracha. Surpris il haussa les sourcils en levant les yeux, elle ne le regardait pas mais posa les fioles près d'elle. Encouragé par cette réaction, il décida d'y aller plus fort. Il posa brusquement sa main à plat sur les pages de son manuel, excédé elle planta cette fois son regard dans le sien, entre rougir et pâlir son corps prit vite une décision en voyant l'expression sadique sur le visage du serpentard, qui se délecta de voir la couleur disparaître du visage de sa victime.

« Tu ne dois pas énormément manger, ça ne te dérangera pas si je prend une pomme... » Murmura-t-il en lui montrant un des deux fruits vert qu'elle avait dans son sac.

Pas de réponse, elle était simplement figé, son regard craintif dans celui gorgé d'orgueil du vert et argent, le dos courbé la tête basse, de lourdes mèches brune jouaient le rôle de rideau. Le blond nota que le carré droit qu'elle arborait deux ans au paravent avait disparût, ses cheveux lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules, il souffla sur la plus grosse mèche la faisant voler sur le côté. Il attendit encore quelques secondes pour faire monter son angoisse, puis se redressa en vidant le contenu du sac de la jeune fille.

« Aller la bigleuse, ramasses tes affaires. » Ordonna-t-il en partant rejoindre les élèves de sa maison.

Grâce déglutit en descendant de son perchoir, elle s'agenouilla et se mit à ranger ses divers bouquins, ne voulant perdre aucune précieuses minutes, elle avait un manuel ou des fiches de révisions de chaque matières, son sac devenait alors très lourd, et il fallait de l'organisation pour tout faire rentrer. Sa deuxième pomme, celle que Malfoy lui avait si généreusement laissé avait roulé dans les feuilles un peu plus loin. Elle la ramassa et elle releva la tête en entendant le cour commencer.

« Je vous présente, Buck ! » Annonça fièrement Hagrid.

Occupé à réorganiser son sac, Grâce se forcait à écouter à défaut de voir le cour, et apparemment Harry Potter était volontaire pour se présenter à l'hippogriffe.

« Bouges pas Harry, ne bouge pas... »

Elle secoua un peu son sac, histoire de tout faire rentrer puis se releva, elle trottina vers l'attroupement d'élèves, bien plus petite que tout le monde elle se faufila discrètement entre les sorciers, il y eu un mouvement de foule qui lui fit presque perdre l'équilibre et elle entendit des grognements à l'encontre de Malfoy.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui, il avait forcé le passage pour mieux observer la scène, il lança un regard noir à un élève dont il avait entendu la plainte puis croqua dans sa pomme. L'estomac de Grace se tordit, voir le blond déguster sa collation lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de manger ce matin. Sa pomme ayant roulée dans la terre hors de question de la manger sans la laver.

Son amour d'apprendre surpassait tout et en y pensant elle se dit qu'il serait mieux pour elle de freiner, d'au moins prendre le temps de manger et de dormir, cela réduirait ses migraines, mais il fallait qu'elle se maintienne à la troisième place, elle était la troisième meilleure élève de troisième année, après Draco qui était lui-même derrière Hermione Granger, et pourtant ces deux là prenaient le temps d'avaler de copieux petits déjeuné et l'absence de cernes lui indiquait qu'ils dormaient bien.

Plonger dans sa réflexion elle ne vit pas Malfoy se pavaner devant l'animal et se recevoir un cou de griffe.

...

Plusieurs jours passèrent, avec son bras invalide Draco ne pensait qu'à se faire plaindre au lieu de provoquer les autres. Le cour d'histoire de la magie commença et Draco se plaça au fond de la salle, à côté de Goyle, les deux sang-pur, descendants de grandes famille connaissaient l'histoire de la magie par cœur, malheureusement pour eux cette matière faisait partie des matières à suivre obligatoirement. C'est a peine si Draco sortit son manuel, juste au rang devant lui se trouvait Grâce, qui avait fermée les yeux, dépitée que le serpentard ait choisi la place juste derrière elle.

Son sac avait percuté le coin de sa table en passant, elle avait relevée la tête et, il lui envoya un regard moqueur, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne lui laisserait pas suivre le cour tranquillement. Cette année les classes se mélangeaient et les serdaigle partageaient ce cour avec les serpentard, alors certes le niveau était élevé, mais les piques des vert et argent atteignaient très souvent leurs cibles.

Doté d'une grande mémoire, la brune était décontractée pendant ce cour, bien calée au fond de sa chaise elle écoutait attentivement les anecdotes et les dates évoqués par le professeur.

Draco feignit la fatigue et s'appuya sur sa table, se rapprochant subtilement de l'élève devant lui, et commença nonchalamment à jouer avec les mèches de ses cheveux sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait l'ignorer.

Goyle lui tapa sur l'épaule, le blond lui lança un regard interrogateur et il eut un rire discret en voyant la grimace de dégoût de son ami.

« Hey, la bigleuse, c'est vrai que t'as des poux ? » Chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Il vit ses épaules se soulever lentement, elle inspirait lentement pour passer outre les commentaires des serpentard. Draco passa encore plus ses doigts dans les mèches, les démêlant doucement.

Une bonne heure de cour passa et malheureusement leur professeur n'était pas un adepte des pauses, Grâce prit sur elle et fini par se dire que les doigts de Malfoy dans ses cheveux ne la perturbait pas tant que ça et qu'elle pouvait aisément suivre le cour. C'était jusqu'à ce que le blond ne se lasse et commence à les lui tirer légèrement, elle serra les dents, elle ne devait pas lui donner d'importance, ce n'était qu'un enfant gâté qui s'ennuyait rapidement, du moment qu'il ne lui faisait pas de nœuds elle pouvait le supporter.

Le menton dans sa main et tirant les cheveux de la serdaigle de sa main normalement invalide. Il lança un regard à Goyle, celui-ci s'était endormi depuis bien longtemps. Le professeur de dos, écrivait au tableau, il profita de cette inattention collective pour se pencher ver la brune, tirant plus fort sur ses cheveux.

« Ignore moi autant que tu veux, la bigleuse, c'est pas pour autant que je m'arrêterais. »

Il enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux, faisant à présent pression sur son crâne.

« Tu te laves les cheveux au moins ? Franchement on dirait Rogue. »

Le plus discrètement possible la jeune fille attrapa la main du blond, la retirant de son crâne, elle se retourna faisant reculer Malfoy contre sa chaise.

« Laisses moi tranquille. » chuchota-t-elle.

Draco eut une expression amusé, et ne put retenir son rire hautain.

Son regard se perdit derrière elle, lui rappelant silencieusement qu'ils étaient en classe et que le professeur retirait des points au moindre chuchotement.

Se pinçant les lèvres, la brune se retourna pour prendre des notes et attacha rapidement ses cheveux. Draco, fier d'avoir eut une réaction lui souffla de l'air froid dans le cou avant de poser sa tête sur ses bras et de somnoler pendant le reste du cour.

* * *

 _4ème année..._

Poudlard était en sur-population, l'école avait été choisi pour accueillir cette année les jeux de la coupes de feu, cet événement ne plaisait en aucun cas à la jeune serdaigle, les cours étaient perturbés, les élèves surexcitaient, et les professeurs préoccupés. Et la cerise sur le gâteau était qu'avec la participation de Potter au jeu, elle était monter numéro un dans le classement de Draco Malfoy, ce dernier ne pouvant s'en prendre au survivant aussi aisément que les années précédentes, se rabattait sur elle.

Si avant ses crasses était occasionnelles, à raison de deux ou trois par semaines, à présent tous les jours elle voyait le regard hautain du blond, elle encaissait ses commentaires mal placés, tous les jours elle devait le guetter, car si par malheur il la prenait par surprise il ferait tomber, il y arrivait souvent, faisant une tête de plus qu'elle, il était facile pour lui de la bousculer. Ses genoux et ses tibias arboraient donc maintenant de jolie teintes bleu et violette.

Alors qu'elle traversait la grande coure pour regagner la bibliothèque, une main ferme lui attrapa l'épaule et la décala sur le côté, elle leva le regard pour voir le visage légèrement affolé du professeur Macgonagall qui était suivit par une horde d'élèves excités et le visages déjà déformé par leurs fou rire. Emportée par l'élan collectif, la brune se retrouva à quelques mètres d'une scène on ne peu plus étrange : le professeur Maugray faisait voltiger un furet albinos au milieu du groupe de serpentard, dont Crabbe et Goyle, Harry Potter observait la scène en grand sourire sur le visage.

« Est-ce un élève ? » Paniqua la grande sorcière.

« Techniquement, c'est un furet. » Assura le professeur Maugrey.

Il tira le pantalon de Crabbe et y engouffra l'animal, le garçon, pétrifié par la peur, ne poussait que des petits cris suraigus tandis que le furet tentait de trouver un moyen de sortir. Goyle, le visage raide tenta d'intervenir mais se fit mordre par la bête.

Grâce eut alors une révélation, suite à la question qu'elle évoqua : où est Malfoy ? Et bien ses neurones lui envoyèrent la réponse : dans le pantalon de Crabbe.

Tremblant et scandalisé, le furet se tortillait dans le tissus, il griffait sans pitié la peau de son camarade à travers ses vêtements, une main apparût alors au dessus de lui, de peur qu'il s'agisse de son malfaiteur il planta ses crocs des les doigts. Il se retrouva à glisser légèrement vers le bas, comprenant que la peau grasse contre laquelle il était désormais plaqué était la cuisse de l'élève, il plongea au fond, tête la première et fini par trouver une sortie, sortant précipitamment du pantalon il n'eut pas le temps de courir qu'il se mit à tourner sur lui-même reprenant ainsi son apparence d'origine.

Les rires redoublèrent en découvrant Draco Malfoy à genoux, les cheveux en bataille et le regard terrifié, tandis que la serdaigle affichait la même expression choqué que le professeur Macgonagall.

Le serpentard se releva maladroitement, désorienté, il se tourna vers le professeur.

« Mon père en entendra parler ! » Jappa-t-il.

Encore une fois les élèves s'esclaffèrent de plus belle, il les foudroya du regard et il vit, en première ligne, Grâce Verna, son sang se mit à bouillir, comment osait-elle le regarder dans un moment pareil, il n'eut pas le temps de voir si elle riait ou pas, que le professeur s'élança vers lui maugréant des propos incohérents à l'encontre du père du garçon. Alerté, Draco courut loin de son agresseur, suivit par son groupe de serpentard.

Le cœur de la serdaigle se serra quand elle réalisa que le blond allait lui menait la vie dur, juste parce qu'elle avait été là, elle attrapa à deux mains les pans de son sac et marcha rapidement vers la bibliothèque.

Essoufflé, le sang-pure ne s'arrêta de courir qu'une fois dans un couloir reculé du château, il s'adossa contre le mur tentant de reprendre une respiration à peu près normal, ses membres tremblant de rage et ses joues rouges d'humiliation. Il porta sa main à sa bouche et commença à se ronger le pouce.

« Draco, ça va aller ? » Demanda Pansy, inquiète, en arrivant près de lui.

« Ça va, ça va ! » Râla-t-il en écartant la main de la jeune fille qui voulait le toucher.

Le regard sombre, il n'arrêtait pas de revivre son humiliation, il avait été traîné dans la boue devant Potter, et devant Verna. Il voulait la faire tomber, la voir à terre, l'écraser sous sa semelle, que tout le monde voit qu'il était meilleur qu'elle, plus fort, plus riche, plus intelligent.

Son souffle retrouvant enfin un rythme normal, il arrêta de se ronger le doigt, et se dégagea du mur.

« Pansy, tu viens avec moi au bal. » ordonna-t-il, en commençant à avancer vers sa salle commune.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Draco ne lui avait rien proposé, elle n'avait pas le choix, mais dans sa tête c'était de la timidité, de toute façon as part Draco Malfoy personne ne mérité d'être accompagné par elle.

Assise confortablement à son petit bureau, au chaud dans l'immense bibliothèque, Grâce ne pensait qu'à retenir tout ce qu'elle lisait, son cerveau devait tout absorber. Elle enregistré tout, en une heure elle avait fini son devoir, et apprenait des suppléments, passionné par l'herbologie, elle ne pouvait relever les yeux de son livre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le préfet de la maison serdaigle s'approcha d'elle et s'installa en face.

« Excuse moi, Grâce. » Fit doucement le garçon.

A contre cœur, elle releva la tête, Gill Bigate, était un garçon au regard doux, noisette, au sourire discret et perpétuel, et à l'épaisse tignasse blonde foncée. Il ne lui parlait jamais pour autre chose que le travail, comme les autres élèves de toute façon.

« Qui a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle indifférente.

Nullement dérangé par le ton distant de la jeune fille, il se redressa sur son siège.

« Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? »

Grâce haussa les sourcils, d'une part surprise d'entendre à nouveau parler de ce bal, et d'une autre part choquée d'être invitée. Cet événement ne l'intéressait pas, mais y aller pourrait lui faire faire une pause dans son rythme d'étude infernal, Gill Bigate était un garçon cultivé et intéressant, il pourrait alors la divertir au moins un petit peu.

« j'irai avec toi. »

le soir du bal, Grâce devait bien avouer que ça avait été une bonne soirée, Gill était un très bon danseur et il s'était très bien conduit, ne laissant jamais le silence et le sérieux s'installer, il la complimentait régulièrement sur sa robe sans aller jusqu'à la gêner. Elle avait été remarquée, beaucoup de gens y comprit le professeur Maugrey l'avait complimentés sur sa tenue.

Grâce n'était pas du style à vouloir être dans la lumière mais lorsqu'il fallait être élégante elle mettait toutes les chances de son côté, se sachant pertinemment plus maigres et petite que la moyenne, elle avait opté pour une longue robe, couleurs crème pour donner un peu de volume et de hauteur à sa silhouette.

La soirée se déroula sans encombre, et elle remercia Merlin d'avoir était invité par Gill qui était un vrai gentleman plutôt que par des idiots qui ne satisfaisaient pas leurs partenaires, les sœurs Patil étaient selon elle, les plus à plaindre. Alors que le préfet discutait avec un ami, gardant une main dans son dos au cas où elle aurait besoin de quelques chose, le regard de la jeune fille fut attiré par un couple qui se disputait, du moins la jolie brune semblait déçus du comportement de son cavalier. Comment ne pas être déçus ? Se dit Grâce, en sachant que le cavalier de la serpentard n'était autre que Draco Malfoy, ce dernier était nonchalamment adossé contre une poutre, les mains dans ses poches et il n'avait pas l'air concerné par les jérémiades de son amie.

Comme aimantés ses yeux bleu, glacés percutèrent le regard profond de la serdaigle et elle tourna la tête préférant finalement écouter les deux garçons près d'elle.

Draco soupira lorsque la voix de Pansy s'éleva de nouveau lui reprochant tout à cou de ne pas faire assez attention à elle, mais était-ce sa faute si il préféré parler avec Goyle, plutôt que de l'écouter déblatérer sur les filles qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Il adorait Pansy mais pas d'aussi prêt. Il ne la supportait que pendant deux heures.

« Pansy, retourne dans la salle commune. »

Elle eut une expression choqué, mais obéis, comprenant que Draco ne voulait plus avoir à faire à elle, vexée elle partit sous le regard amusé de Goyle.

« Elle est chiante. » Murmura-t-il.

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui avec une expression malicieuse.

« Tu parles, tu veux te la faire. »

Il reporta ensuite son regard sur la serdaigle, il n'avait pas put l'approcher depuis l'épisode de sa transformation en furet, il ne l'avait pas vu de la soirée, et il enragait d'autant plus de voir qu'elle était mieux habillé que sa propre cavalière, Grâce et Gill faisait un beau couple, discrets et élégants, aussi intelligent l'un que l'autre. Le blond eut un sourire ironique en se demandant si le préfet était son petit ami : il la tenait proche de lui, était apparemment petits soins vu les fréquents cou d'œil qu'il lançait à la brune.

Il resta immobile durant de longue minutes, respirant tranquillement s'amusant à juger Potter et les Weasley, il n'accordait même pas un regard à Granger. Une demi heure passa et il remarqua que Grâce et Gill étaient toujours ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Draco fut un peu déçu en se disant que Gill allait la raccompagner à leurs salle commune, il ne pouvait même pas lui envoyer une insulte.

Honnêtement il n'avait rien à insulter, il l'attaquait sur son physique car son uniforme était trop grand, il l'attaquait sur ses lunettes, sur sa maladresse, mais ce soir il ne pouvait pas, sa robe lui allait parfaitement, certainement du sur-mesure, elle n'était pas tomber ou n'avait pas été bousculait, elle n'avait pas ses lunettes et était protégé par un préfet. En clair elle était parfaitement intouchable ce soir, complètement hors de sa porté et il était frustré de voir qu'elle avait passé une bonne soirée.

Il eut comme une décharge électrique lorsqu'il vit Gill lui faire un baise main à la sortie de la grande salle : il n'allait pas la raccompagner, le garçon voulait sûrement profiter encore un peu de la soirée, malgré l'heure tardive. Le blond attendit quelques secondes, puis sortit à son tour de la grande salle, sa bonne humeur revenait à mesure de son avancé dans les couloirs, plus il s'enfonçait dans le château, moins il y avait de monde. Il tourna, suivant un virage et à la sortie de ce virage, à quelques mètres se trouvait Grâce qui tentait de répondre à l'énigme de la porte d'entrée.

Il avança rapidement vers elle ne cherchant absolument pas à la prendre par surprise.

« On fait sensation, la bigleuse ? » Fit-il fortement en avança de sa démarche fière.

Grâce sursauta à l'entente de ce surnom et se retourna vers Malfoy le regard froid.

« Quoi encore, tu va me faire tomber ? »

Habituellement elle ne lui répondait pas, après cette soirée parfaite et les compliments qu'elle avait reçus sa confiance en elle s'en retrouvait boostée, bien que sa bonne humeur ce soit envolée avec l'arrivée du serpentard.

« Moi ? De quoi tu parles, la bigleuse, je ne t'ai jamais fait tomber. »

Il la regarda un moment l'air sadique, un sourire en coin et les yeux brillants.

« C'est pas de ma faute si tu es maladroite... fais plus attention. »

La sorcière se raidit, dégoûtée du jeu du blond, qui niait même devant elle, ne pouvait-il pas être honnête même devant sa propre victime ?

« Alors... tu as passer une bonne soirée ? » Demanda-t-il en tournant lentement autour d'elle.

Il s'était précipité de quitter le bal, pour ne pas avoir trop de retard, tellement qu'il n'avait même pas réfléchis à ce qu'il pouvait lui faire.

« Oui... C'est pas ton cas apparemment, sinon tu y serais encore. »

« Je me lasse très vite... tu sais, coiffée comme ça, on dirait pas que tu as des poux. » Rit-il en commençant à lui tirer les cheveux.

Elle devait l'ignorer, elle le savait, mais il l'avait harcelé pendant des mois, tous les jours fautes d'avoir une autre victime, elle était à bout, et pour une fois lui aussi était seul, elle s'en fichait qu'il se moque d'elle ce dont elle avait peur c'était de sa troupe de lèches pompes et de ceux qui regardait de l'extérieur.

Elle frappa alors violemment la main du blond et la repoussa brusquement en se retournant pour lui faire face.

« Sérieusement ? Encore les poux ? »

Draco l'observa, choqué d'une si vive réaction, tellement inattendue qu'il ne sut quoi faire pendant quelques secondes.

« T'as pas autre chose, Malfoy ?»

Était-ce de l'orgueil dans sa voix ? Du défit dans ses yeux ? Lui qui s'était toujours demandé comment le choipeau avait pu envisager de la mettre à serpentard, il comprenait maintenant, la bigleuse parfaitement calme et sérieuse cachait-elle en réalité une jeune sang-pur pleine de combativité et de présomption ?

Piqué à vif, le cœur du blond sursauta et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Tu veux autre chose ? » Cracha-t-il.

Il attrapa fermement ses cheveux et la fit tomber à genoux devant lui, elle se rattrapa plaquant ses mains sur le sol, il en profita et écrasa de son pied sa main gauche, lui permettant d'enlever sa main de ses cheveux sans pour autant qu'elle ne se relève.

Ses cheveux à présent à moitiés détachés, elle leva les yeux vers lui, ignorant la douleur dans sa main, son cœur battait fort elle et luttait contre l'envie de lui répondre.

« Tu préfères ça ? C'est comme ça que tu sera toute ta vie : écrasée par les autres, je serais toujours là pour te le rappeler. »

« Pourquoi tu m'accorde autant d'attention, le furet ? »

La serdaigle regretta ses paroles tout de suite, si elle avait était rassuré qu'ils soient seuls, finalement c'était peut-être plus dangereux.

La fierté du fils Malfoy explosa envoyant des piques d'adrénaline remonter son sang.

« La bigleuse à appris a pas se laisser faire... » Grogna-t-il, les dents serrés.

Il s'accroupit devant elle et, tremblant de rage, il ne put retenir sa main qui partit contre la joue de la brune, il n'avait pas frappé fort, c'était surtout pour le geste, à bien y regarda il n'avait que poussé violemment sa joue. Geste que son père exécutait si souvent avec sa mère, il ne frappait pas, seulement deux doigts fortement enfoncés dans sa joue pour lui faire tourné la tête, lâcher le regard.

Le geste eut l'effet escompté, et Grâce tourna la tête sur le côté pour ne plus sentir les doigts glacés enfoncés dans sa peau, arrachant son regard à celui du blond.

« Ça m'impressionne pas. Reste à ta place. » Fini-t-il en partant d'un pas rapide.

Dégoûtée d'une telle fin de soirée, elle ne se releva pas, observant sa main meurtrit, la caressant de l'autre, elle refusa de pleurer, le visage pourtant déformé par le flot de larmes qu'elle essayait de retenir.

« Son ombre. » Murmura-t-elle.

La porte se déverrouilla, son énigme résolut, prouvant qu'il s'agissait bien d'un serdaigle, la brune se releva et s'engouffra dans la salle obscure où seules brillaient des étoiles magiques.

...

Les jeux de la coupe de feu s'étaient terminés sur une tragédie, la mort de Cédric Diggory hantait tout le château, à présent réduit au silence. Les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beaux Bâtons quittaient les lieux ce jours là, les sorciers et sorcières de Poudlard avaient le choix, ceux qui voulaient rentrer chez eux le pouvaient, Draco ne voulait pas rentrer, il devait être un des seuls à ne pas se sentir menacé entre les murs du château. Déambulant, seul, dans les couloirs animés d'une discrète tristesse, il ne croisa presque personne, il s'arrêta en fronça les sourcils devant la scène plus loin devant lui : Goyle se tenait face à Verna, la jeune fille ne paraissait pas à l'aise et le serpentard était tendu. Draco savait pourquoi : son père avait été présent lors de la résurrection de voldemort, celui de Crabbe aussi, ainsi que Lucius. Les trois garçons s'en retrouvaient perturbés, la peur que ce soit leurs pères qui ait tué Cédric Diggory leurs tordaient les entrailles. Goyle passait ses journées à arpenter les couloirs de l'école, agressif au possible, il s'en prenait à tout ceux qui osaient parler de l'éventualité du retour du mage noir.

Le serpentard vit son ami renverser le sac de la brune, envoyant un cou de pieds dans ses affaires, devant le visage calme de sa victime. Goyle partit après l'avoir traité d'attardée, le blond eut un petit sourire il comprenait son camarade, il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant que lorsque la bigleuse ne réagissait pas.

Il se dirigea vers elle et, sur le chemin, ramassa la pomme salle qui avait roulée de son sac, il aurait croquer dedans pour la forme, si elle n'avait pas été recouverte de terre. Arrivant par derrière, il se stoppa à quelques centimètres.

Grâce leva la tête et son souffle se coupa lorsqu'elle vit le visage de son harceleur d'origine, elle se leva fébrilement attendant le cou qui la ferait retomber ou le commentaire qui l'humilierait, mais rien ne sortit de la bouche du serpentard.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, le garçon sondant les émotions qu'il lisait sans mal au fond de ses pupilles, elle semblait plus triste qu'effrayée. En y réfléchissant, cela faisait des mois maintenant qu'il ne lisait plus de peur dans son regard, seulement de la lassitude, de l'appréhension et le soir du bal, il y avait lut de la tristesse.

Un sourire malicieux se plaqua sur son visage et il lança la pomme en l'air avant de la rattraper, il allait lui sortir une mauvaise blague sur l'état du fruit, quand il remarqua le violent mouvement de recul de la serdaigle, elle avait même fermé les yeux, évitant un cou qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner.

Le sourire du serpentard disparut, et il arborait à présent une mine dégoûté.

« Tu es pathétique. » souffla-t-il en lui fourrant la pomme de le sac.

Il partit sans rien ajouter, fronçant les sourcil en pensant à ce qu'il venait de ce passer, oui il l'avait fait tomber plusieurs fois, très très souvent même, mais c'était pour la réveiller, lui faire lever la tête, il était sûr de ne jamais lui avoir fait mal à ce point. Le geste qu'il avait eut le soir du bal lui revint en mémoire, était-ce cette altercation qui l'avait traumatisé ? il se persuada que non, puis l'image de sa mère esquissant le même geste de protection émergea dans son esprit, il tiqua et bifurqua pour monter gracieusement les escaliers.

* * *

 _5ème année..._

Cette année, était son année, celle où il allait pouvoir prouver qui il était, celle où il serait le meilleur, celle où il aurait enfin la reconnaissance des professeurs.

Debout, fièrement droit, il sentit avec délice la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, Dolorès Ombrage, lui placer le badge de membre leader de la brigade inquisitoriale.

Ce soir était son premier soir de surveillant, il était plus puissant que les préfets, il représentait l'autorité et il comprenait maintenant le désir de son père de lui trouver une place au ministère.

Le premier soir Draco attrapa plus d'une dizaine d'élèves dans les couloirs, les points des maisons se mirent à baisser considérablement et le tableau de règles à s'allonger.

Le deuxième soir, Draco en attrapa quinze, il faisait alors gagner des points au serpentard les prenant aux autres maisons.

Une semaine que Draco semait la terreur la nuit, posté en haut des escaliers, assit sur les marches, il attendait, il était certains de coincer les jumeaux Weasley. Il était plus de trois heures du matin et moins il faisait de bruit, plus les souris sortiraient. La chatte de Rusard avança silencieusement sur la rampe en pierre et s'assit sur le pilier au dessus du garçon, dans la lumière apaisante des lanternes, il attendait de voir, dans le couloir plus bas, quelqu'un passer.

Dans l'ombre il vit soudain une silhouette, il se leva avec un sourire fier, l'élève se stoppa, le regarda, le visage masqué par sa capuche, il se passa deux secondes et l'élève parti en courant, continuant son chemin dans les couloirs. Le serpentard descendit rapidement les escaliers et s'élança à sa poursuite, sous le regard calme de Miss Teigne qui se mit à ronronner.

Dans le silence du château, s'élevait des bruits de pas précipités, Draco était confiant, il avait prit la souris en chasse et en une semaine il s'était fait une réputation, il était plus rapide et plus discret qu'un chat, il ne lâchait pas sa proie avant de l'avoir attrapé.

Il observait sa souris prendre des chemins au hasard, il eut soudain une idée de l'identité de l'élève lorsqu'il l'entendit tomber, il accéléra, l'élève se releva mais la vitesse de l'inquisiteur était trop important, il lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il ait pu se remettre à courir, sans attendre il avança, faisant reculer sa proie contre le mur.

Légèrement essoufflé, il tira la capuche de la robe trop grande pour le serdaigle qui la portait, c'est sans surprise qu'il découvrit d'épais cheveux brun décoiffés et un visage barré par des lunettes.

« Alors la bigleuse, on enfreins le règlement ? »

Il posa sa mains contre le mur, à côté de la tête de sa sourie qui respirait fort.

« Tu me déçois, je te croyais plus intelligente. »

Irritée de s'être fait attraper par Draco Malfoy, elle ne le regardait pas, les yeux fixait sur son affreux badge d'inquisiteur de la directrice.

« Tu ne m'a pas attrapé les autres fois. »

Le blond tiqua, comment pouvait-elle le faire sortir de ses gongs aussi facilement ? Tentant de refréner sa colère, il leva son autre main pour la poser de l'autre côté de sa tête et elle évita un cou absent.

Depuis ce qu'il lui avait fait l'année dernière, elle se tenait le plus éloigné possible, son esprit était resté choqué par les doigts froid du blond s'enfonçant dans sa chair, elle avait désormais peur de se retrouver de nouveau seuls avec lui.

Le blond ricana en la voyant essayer de rentrer dans le mur.

« Et bien, de quoi t'as peur ? »

« Ne me frappes pas... »

Il fronça les sourcils et poussa sur ses bras pour se reculer.

« Mais je ne t'ai jamais frappé ! » Fit-il la voix forte.

Tout deux surpris par ce saut d'humeur intempestif, quelques instant passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne prenne la parole, le serpentard regarda sur sa droite vérifiant qu'il n'y ai personne.

« Donc la bigleuse, qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure ? » Se reprit-il.

« Tu veux pas juste m'amener chez la directrice qu'on en finisse... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas tu va y aller. » Répliqua-t-il avec son sourire sadique.

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux, décidant de rester calme, et d'attendre simplement que ce narcissique déconnecté ne se décide à faire son boulot.

« Alors ? Où tu voulais aller ? »

« A la bibliothèque. »

Draco soupira, sa mission était de découvrir où s'entraînait l'armée de Dumbledore, et il devait amener tout élève trouvé à airer dans les couloirs. Il la prit par le bras, et l'entraîna avec lui , la conduisant à grands pas dans le bureau de la directrice.

En chemin il croisa Goyle qui sortait à peine du bureau, tenant un élève en pleur par l'épaule, un griffondor de troisième année. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'escalier.

« Bien joué. » complimenta le blond en lui tapant dans l'épaule.

Le regard du serpentard tomba sur le garçon rouge et or, qui pleurait en se tenant la main, il fronça les sourcil et lui attrapa la main, l'approcha un peu de lui pour l'examiner, elle était scarifié, une phrase était marqué deux fois : Je ne dois pas sortir de mon dortoir la nuit. Il grimaça de dégoût en lâchant brusque le garçon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Goyle haussa les épaules et désigna le bureau des yeux avant de reprendre sa route.

Draco le regarda un moment puis tourna la tête vers la serdaigle, elle avait blanchit et semblait terrifié. Ils venaient de tous les deux comprendre en quoi consistait la punition d'Ombrage.

Elle sentit la main de jeune homme sur son bras être hésitante le temps d'une seconde, avant de se raffermir et de l'entraîner de nouveau avec lui. Elle était choquée de l'état du garçon, comment avait-elle fait pour en arriver là ? Elle qui n'avait jamais été punis allait être scarifiée pour avoir voulut aller à la bibliothèque. Elle sentit Malfoy fouiller dans sa robe de sorcier mais elle ne tourna pas la tête, elle essaya de s'échapper lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les escaliers menant chez Ombrage.

Il la sentit résister lorsqu'il monta sur la première marche, soudain un éclaire blanc percuta son ventre, et le serpentard se plia en deux, grogna de douleur, lâchant ainsi la serdaigle. Elle l'observa un moment confuse, lorsqu'il tomba à genoux elle parti en courant vers son dortoir, ne se retournant à aucun moment de peur de voir un blond furieux lui courir après.

Un fois la jeune fille hors de vue, le serpentard se redressa et s'accouda à la rampe, sa baguette fumante dans une main. Un simple sort d'éclaire, ce que tout les petits sorciers font lorsqu'ils sont seul avec leurs nouvelle baguette, en aucun cas ça ne blessait, ça faisait beaucoup de bruit et de lumière mais c'était indolore. Avec ce qu'il venait de faire il espéré effacer de son esprit la supplication de Grâce, et la culpabilité qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il pensait à ces mouvements de recul, et à la nuit du bal.

Il regarda autour de lui, ajustant sa cravate puis partit continuer sa ronde dans le couloir opposé.

* * *

 _6 ème année..._

Assit dans l'ombre, Draco ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était, il ne savait plus, il ne saurait même pas dire si il avait mangé ou non, la seule chose dont il était sûr c'était qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, quelques mois tout au plus. A chaque décision qu'il prenait, il espérait ne pas perdre de temps, ne pas se faire remarquer, l'ombre était devenu son élément, elle était une couverture efficace, bien plus que la surmédiatisation de Potter, il n'avait même pas la décence de se cacher alors qu'il était celui à abattre. Pourquoi lui devait se cacher, et souffrir alors que le brun se baladait librement, et était adulé par tous.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, une silhouette presque fantomatique, tellement elle était silencieuse. Comme il s'y attendait l'ombre ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque d'un Alohomora inaudible. Il laissa le temps à la silhouette de disparaître dans la pièce avant de se diriger vers elle. Il passa silencieusement prêt d'une fenêtre en rasant les murs, il jeta rapidement un cou d'œil à la lune, pas encore pleine mais presque, qui semblait le juger du haut de ses étoiles.

Il s'infiltra dans la bibliothèque, prenant bien soin de ne faire aucun bruit, ni en ouvrant ni en refermant la porte. Il inspira un grand cou et se tourna vers les couloirs d'étagères, il chercha un moment la lumière douce des bougies sur un les bureaux. Et il la vit, sa silhouette dos à lui, en train de sortir ses affaires de cours, il se dirigea d'un pas vif mais discret vers l'élève.

Son regard s'anima d'une détermination sournoise lorsque la silhouette ôta sa robe de sorcier, révélant une épaisse chevelure brune descendant jusqu'à ses omoplates, la jeune fille ajusta ses lunettes et le blond ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que ce mouvement était devenu plus fluides, plus serein, la voir remonter ses lunettes de manière presque élégante était une première pour le serpentard. Il ne l'avait pas approché de l'année, trop occupé par l'obscure mission qu'on lui avait attribué. Si il appréciait maintenant ses lunettes de vue, il n'était pas sûr de la tenue qu'elle arborait, il faisait froid, mais il ne voyait pas la nécessité de cet horrible pull bleu délavé trois fois trop grand pour elle qui cachait presque complètement son uniforme, ne laissant dépasser que la moitié de sa jupe. Sa réflexion sur la taille du vêtements fit naître une question d'une impertinence inouïe pour le blond : était-elle toujours aussi maigre ? Un cou d'œil sur ses jambes lui assura que non, sûrement le passage de la puberté l'avait fait prendre quelques kilos.

Il l'observa se diriger vers les entrailles des vieilles étagère de Poudlard, il laissa un espace de quartes rayons entre eux, observant attentivement la lumière de la bougie qui la suivait en flottant, puis entra dans le rayon botanique, s'enfonçant, lui, dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

Très lentement il remonta les allées, rasant le côté des étagères, il profitait des livres manquants pour garder un œil sur la jeune fille, lorsqu'elle prit un livre Draco s'arrêta, restant quelques seconde caché derrière l'étagère qui le séparait de sa victime. Pendant un instant il se demanda s'il devait sortir sa baguette, mais il arrivait par derrière, et Grâce n'était pas du genre à s'agiter, peu importe tout ce qu'il lui avait fait elle était toujours resté digne. Elle se retourna vers sa bougie pour avoir plus de lumière et le blond sorti sans bruit de sa cachette. Il avait l'impression que le temps était ralentis, son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et son cerveau lui faisait croire que plus il se rapprochait plus elle était loin, il ne respirait plus. Une fois qu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètre d'elle, il leva lentement les mains au dessus de ses épaules, compta mentalement jusqu'à trois, puis sa main gauche s'abattit sur l'épaule de la serdaigle, avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, Draco posa son autre main sur sa bouche et la plaqua fermement contre lui.

Grâce ne tenta de se libéré que pendant quelques secondes, puis elle posa durement ses mains sur les poignets de son agresseur. La bougie qu'elle avait enchanté tomba au sol et s'éteignit, plongeant les deux sorciers dans l'obscurité.

« Chut, chut, chut, chut. » Murmura le serpentard à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Elle gémit contre la paume du blond et se laissa emporter vers la sortie. Devant la porte Draco s'arrêta, il lâcha son épaule et la prit à sa droit, son bras au dessus des épaules, sa main froide toujours plaqué douloureusement sur sa bouche. Étroitement pressée contre le flan de cet individu, elle ouvrit les yeux et le visage pâle de Draco Malfoy lui apparût malgré l'absence de lumière. Elle gémit une nouvelle fois, sa voix étouffé par la paume plaqué sur sa bouche, trahissant sa surprise.

« Tais toi, je ne vais rien te faire, seulement tais toi. » Ordonna fermement le serpentard, essayant de cacher les tremblements de sa voix.

Elle déglutit légèrement puis hocha la tête, Draco se détendit et lui enleva ses lunettes, il les accrocha au col de sa chemise et s'engouffra dans les couloirs de l'école.

La serrant le plus possible contre lui, il marchait vite, tournant régulièrement la tête derrière lui, pour voir s'il n'était pas suivit.

Arrivé au septième étage, le serpentard s'arrêta en face d'un mur, il ne fallut attendre que quelques secondes avant que la grande porte apparaisse, surprenant la jeune fille qui gémit de nouveau. Draco baissa les yeux sur elle en la bousculent violemment, il resserra son bras, donnant à la bigleuse l'impression qu'un serpent s'enroulait autour d'elle.

Les deux élèves s'engouffrèrent dans la salle, et la porte disparut.

Une fois à l'intérieur il poussa brusquement la jeune fille devant lui, la libérant de son emprise. Elle se tourna vers lui, en inspirant profondément, il se regardèrent un moment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? » Demanda-t-elle le plus calmement possible.

« J'ai besoin de toi. » Répondit-il en tentant de cacher l'émotion dans sa voix.

« Il faut que tu m'aide. »

« Il y des manières plus polis de demander de l'aide, pourquoi tu m'a amené ici ? »

« Ne pose pas de questions, fais simplement ce que je te dit. »

Le serpentard s'approcha de quelques pas et lui tendit ses lunettes, elle les prit prudemment et les replaça calmement sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je veux ce qui te maintien éveillé. »

Un court silence s'installa, pendant le quel Grâce perdit contenance, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à ce que le sang-pur soit au courant.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« J'ai pas le temps de jouer Verna ! Peu importe ce que c'est j'en ai besoin. »

« Simplement une potion sans sommeil... »

« Non, elles ne sont pas assez puissantes pour te garder éveillé pendant des semaines, et leurs effets s'atténuent avec le temps. Ne mens pas Verna, qu'est-ce que tu prend ? »

« Tu n'en trouvera pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça n'existe pas, c'est moi qui l'est inventé. »

Draco Malfoy était loin d'être un idiot, inutile de continuer de nier, il semblait à bout, épuisé, il venait tout bonnement de la kidnapper, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre.

Le blond pâlit encore plus, il savait que Grâce avait abandonné l'idée de dormir, il la croisait quelques fois dans les couloirs la nuit, et en cours elle ne semblait pas fatigué, sous pression Draco avait essayé toutes sortes de méthodes pour ne pas dormir et se concentrer sur sa tâche : Les potions sans sommeil, les brûlures régulières du bout de baguette pour se redonner de la vivacité, il mangeait très sucré et avalait des litres de café. Mais il tombait, tout les quatre jours il avait besoin de dormir, et il dormait beaucoup. Désemparé, et affolé par l'idée de ne pas pouvoir se procuré la recette magique de sa camarade, son souffle s'accéléra.

« Fais la. » Ordonna-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Faisant pour moi, maintenant. »

« Non, pas question, je n'ai rien vérifié, il y a beaucoup d'effets secondaires. »

Paniqué par ce refus, il sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune fille. Elle en eut le souffle coupé, ce n'était pas comme les petites crasses qu'il avait l'habitude de lui faire, il était en train de la menacer.

« Verna, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, fais moi ta potion. »

Autour d'eux la pièce se mit à changer et un plan de travail apparut contenant tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour préparer sa mixture. Il pointa rapidement le chaudron de sa baguette alluma rapidement une flamme en dessous et remis en joue la brune.

Au pied du mur, la jeune fille ne put qu'obéir, elle se dirigea vers le plan de travail et se mit à préparer sa potion. Pendant de longues minutes, Draco observa attentivement les ingrédients, dans une potion les ingrédients n'était qu'un contenu, le plus important pour qu'elle soit réussi était la manière utilisée, allant de la façon de couper une herbe au sens de rotation de la spatule lors du mélange. Il nota donc que Grâce sur-dosait plusieurs ingrédients utilisés dans les potions sans sommeil. Elle ajouta également plusieurs composant qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

Au bout d'une demi heure, la jeune fille releva la tête et éteignit la flamme.

« Il faut laisser reposer quelques minutes. » l'informa-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, le regard perdu dans le bouillon bleu nuit, des particules argentés tournoyaient dans le liquide, le tout lui faisait pensé au ciel et aux étoiles.

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ça ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

La serdaigle contourna le plan de travail, et se dirigea vers l'étagère contre le mur pour prendre quelques fioles vides où elle verserait sa potion. Quand elle se retourna, elle sursauta et lâcha les fioles qui se brisèrent, tuant le silence. Le serpentard pointait de nouveau sa baguette sur elle, le regard hésitant mais la posture assuré.

« Malfoy... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas... c'est juste... juste un sortilège d'amnésie, tu ne sentiras rien... » Fit-il la voix tremblante.

« S'il te plaît, fait pas ça. »

La panique s'insinua dans son sang, elle avait comprit pourquoi il agissait comme ça, mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Draco jeta machinalement un œil sur le côté et reviens à sa victime.

« J'ai pas le choix, Verna... Grâce... je suis désolé. »

Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'il prononça son prénom, pour la première fois en six ans, il l'appelait pas son prénom et il fut surpris de le sentir si doux dans sa bouche, les lettres avaient caressés sa langue lorsqu'il les avait articulées. Il ne put retenir un sanglot, fermant les yeux le temps de gémir faiblement, il ne voulait pas faire ça, mais la marque sur son avant bras le brûlait lui rappelait sans cesse que la mort l'attendait au tournant. En relevant la tête, son sang se glaça, Grâce avait dégainé sa baguette et la pointait sur lui. Il se maudit intérieurement, comment avait-il pu oublier de la désarmer ? Son cerveau ne lui envoyait plus que de courtes informations.

C'est presque au ralentit qu'il la vit esquisser un mouvement, un éclaire bleuté percuta la base de sa baguette et elle s'envola en direction de la serdaigle qui la rattrapa au vol. Complètement désarmé, le souffle bloqué, le sorcier attrapa les rebord du plan de travail devant lui, se retenant de s'effondrer, terrorisé de voir tout son projet tomber à l'eau. Il avait peur, peur d'être démasqué, dénoncé, que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre, c'était maintenant soit Azkaban, soit la mort.

« Malfoy. » Appela la jeune fille.

« Je suis désolé... » pleura-t-il.

La tête basse, il n'osait pas la regardait, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jours Grâce Verna aurait sa vie entre ses mains.

« Ça va aller, Draco. » Fit-elle doucement.

La douceur de la voix, l'encouragea à lever la tête, il la regarda des ses yeux rougis. Elle avait baisser sa baguette et, avec un regard désolé, elle souleva la manche gauche de son pull, révélant au yeux du serpentard un tatouage, une marque qu'il connaissait bien, celle qui hantait son esprit.

Sous le choque, Draco sentit sa gorge le brûler, il avait soif, mal au crâne et il était confus quant à la marque sur sa camarade.

« Toi... pourquoi ? »

« Quoi moi ? Ta famille, et les autres... vous êtes des clients, si je ne le faisais pas on aurait fait faillite. Ils auraient fini par nous tuer... »

Il n'avait jamais douté de l'intelligence de la jeune fille, mais il était ébloui par le courage dont elle faisait preuve, jamais il n'aurait crus qu'elle aussi avait la marque, cela signifiait qu'elle avait prouvé sa valeur, qu'avait-elle dû faire pour ça ?

Il avait l'impression qu'on lui crevait le cœur, lorsque Goyle avait eut sa marque il n'avait pas été aussi perturbé. Mais Grâce... il la pensait tellement au-dessus de tout ça, avec ses airs d'avoir besoin de personne, pas une fois il ne l'avait vu en compagnie d'autres élèves, c'était bien pour cela qu'elle avait été une cible idéale durant ces dernières années. Il se sentit soudain stupide, idiot de l'avoir traité de la sorte alors qu'elle était dans la même situation que lui, d'ailleurs au fond il ne l'avait jamais détesté, pour lui ne s'était qu'un jeu, une mise en scène pour pouvoir l'approcher sans trop se mouiller. Savoir qu'elle avait rejoint les rangs du mage noir le faisait enrager, il en voulait à tout le monde, au banquier Verna pour être aussi faible que les autres, aux Aurors pour ne pas réussir à tuer cet ordure qui contrôlait leurs vies, à ses propres parents pour ne pas avoir résisté, pour être ainsi aveuglé par la pureté du sang.

Il secoua la tête doucement, enrageant à présent contre lui-même pour ne pas réussir à sortir un mot. Si les mots sortaient il perdrait totalement la face, et même désespéré, sa fierté avait de l'emprise.

« Tu ne l'as pas depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Il te teste. »

Les ongles profondément enfoncés dans le bois du plan de travail, Draco n'arrivait plus à se contenir, ce sentant à l'abri du jugement face à la serdaigle, il laissa libre ses larmes de dévaler sur ses joues. La brûlure sur son bras ne partait pas, ça le rendait nerveux.

« Ça te fais mal encore, pas vrai ? »

Il ne pouvait pas parler, le fait qu'elle sache déjà tout ce qu'il ressentait lui brisait le cœur, elle l'avait vécus aussi, elle aussi avait eu mal, elle aussi avait eu peur, et il n'avait rien vu, peut-être même qu'il avait empirait les choses avec toutes les crasses qu'il lui avait fait. Il l'entendit approcher et il leva piteusement la tête vers elle, doucement elle se saisit des bords de la manche gauche de sa chemise et commença à la relever, le blond tressaillit. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, ils étaient très proches, mais cette fois-ci elle ne craignait pas qu'il la rabaisse, qu'il la fasse tomber ou qu'il se moque, dans ses yeux il n'y avait que de la douleur, de l'incertitude, il avait besoin de quelqu'un.

« Montres moi. »

Il leva son avant bras, l'autorisant à relever le reste de sa manche, la marque apparut, se tordant encore douloureusement sur le bras du fils Malfoy. Grâce se souvenait bien de la douleur que provoquait les mouvements du serpent, la marque s'encrait le plus possible dans sa peau.

« Elle est en train de s'installer, ça met du temps, mais tu ne sentira plus rien après. »

Il reporta son regard sur elle, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle tentait de l'aider, de le rassurer, comment pouvait-elle porter cette horrible marque, elle n'était pas comme ça, elle n'avait jamais rien demandée. Elle était équilibrée, saine, pure, voir le serpent se mouvoir tranquillement sur son bras lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle parlait mais il ne l'écoutait plus, l'ignorant, il monta doucement sa main gauche sur la joue de la jeune sorcière, l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Il avait déjà touché cette partie là, lorsqu'il l'avait forcé à le suivre, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer à quel point sa peau était douce, et chaude, sachant sa main plus froide que la neige, il n'osa pas réellement appuyer, simplement l'effleurer.

Elle leva ses yeux surpris dans les siens, et Draco sentit son cœur s'arracher, la combinaison des images de la marque et de ses yeux presque noir fit remonter des larmes de rages, sa vue se brouilla, et sa main se mit à trembler.

« Pas toi... » Murmura-t-il.

Grâce eut soudainement elle aussi envie de pleurer, voir Draco Malfoy craquer ainsi, lui faisait prendre conscience d'à quel point la situation leurs échappait, elle se mit à regretter le temps où il la faisait tomber, où il l'appelait « la bigleuse ». A bien y pensait, elle avait aimé ce jeu, tandis que les autres s'étaient contentés de l'ignorer, Draco lui, lui avait donné une certaine importance, il lui parlait et pas pour lui demander la solution d'un devoir, et il avait été le seul à pouvoir la toucher. Pour la faire tomber souvent, mais elle se souvenait aussi très clairement du cour d'histoire de la magie de troisième année, où il avait tripoté ses cheveux pendant une heure, et elle était sûr qu'il y avait eu de la tendresse dans ce geste ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Elle caressa son avant bras et de son autre main, passa à son tour sa main sur la joue pâle de celui qui avait essayé de l'utiliser. Draco passa sa main sous ses lourds cheveux brun, glissant sa main dans sa nuque et il la prit contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules, il cala la tête de la serdaigle contre son torse et elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

Alors qu'il tentait de ravaler ses larmes, Grâce les libéra, comme si ils étaient fait pour être là l'un pour l'autre, Draco prit à son tour le rôle de pilier, à son tour d'être là pour elle.

...

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, lorsqu'ils se croisaient leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas, dans les cours théoriques lorsque la brune avançait fièrement jusqu'au tableau pour y inscrire la réponse, elle tombait, en se retournant, sur le sourire et les yeux pétillants du blond qui semblaient ne voir qu'elle.

Lors du dernier cours de la journée, lorsque Grâce ouvrit son manuel d'étude de runes, à la page trois cent trente un morceau de papier se matérialisa, comme brûlé à l'envers, des mots s'inscrivent dessus :

« Ma jolie bigleuse sera-t-elle à minuit à la bibliothèque ?». Elle ne put retenir un rire, qui surpris son voisin de table, elle porta sa main à sa bouche s'excusant silencieusement auprès de lui.

Le repas lui parût long, assise au milieu d'une armée de serdaigle affamés elle était de loin celle qui mangeait le plus. De son côté Draco eut un sourire en comprenant qu'elle mangeait autant que lui, il se dit qu'il devait s'agir d'un des effets secondaire dont elle lui avait parlé, il se promit de lui poser la question si elle venait au rendez-vous. La bonne humeur du blond refit surface en se rendant compte qu'il avait eut le sourire durant tout le repas, lorsque tout le monde se leva, lui, il attendit, partir en dernier lui permettait d'aller directement à la salle sur demande pour travailler. En face de lui chez les serdaigle, Grâce avait la même méthode, il croisa son regard, quelques instants passèrent avant qu'elle ne se lève et qu'elle sorte de la salle.

Il travailla pendant des heures, l'armoire ne voulait rien savoir, détruisant tous ses cobayes sans pitié, son canaris revient, mort. Il n'avait pas envoyé de lettre, ni à son père et encore moins à sa tante, si Bellatrix avait été chez Barjow et Burk, le fait que l'animal revienne mort aurait été une bonne nouvelle, mais ce n'était pas le cas, il fallait obliger sa tante, la contraindre pour qu'elle veuille bien quitter le manoir.

Il s'adossa contre le plan de travail, se frottant les yeux de son pouce et son index, il n'était pas fatigué, il était perdu, démuni, il ne savait pas comment faire. Une vieille horloge se mit à sonner, comme toutes les nuits, mais cette fois-ci au lieu de l'affoler, elle le réjouit, il s'autorisait une pause, il reviendrait plus tard dans la nuit pour continuer. Il enfila son pull qu'il avait posé sur le petit lit, qui se matérialisait pour lui lorsqu'il entrait dans la pièce. Avec un dernier regard inquiet à l'armoire il sortit de la salle.

C'est sans difficulté qu'il évita Rusard, dont il connaissait les trajets par cœur, il arriva dans la bibliothèque et ses yeux furent happés par la lumière d'une bougie flottante. Il s'approcha rapidement de la serdaigle essayant de retenir le sourire ravis qui lui brûlait les lèvres, le nez plongé dans un bouquin elle n'avait même pas put l'attendre cinq minutes sans apprendre quelques chose.

Il ralentis le pas lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres.

« Bonsoir. » Fit-il d'un ton mielleux.

La brune sursauta sur son siège en relevant la tête, son cœur fit un bon, s'emballa avant de ralentir lorsqu'elle reconnut Draco Malfoy.

« Bonsoir. » Souffla-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Je t'ai surpris ? »

« Personne n'ait aussi silencieux Malfoy, tu l'as fait exprès. »

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, et le mot qu'elle avait trouvé dans son livre la hantait depuis.

« Alors, pourquoi tu m'a demandé de venir ? » Fit-elle en croisant les bras et en s'asseyant sur le bureau.

« Oh, je voulais te remercier, ta potion est vraiment très efficace. »

« Si j'ai pu t'aider, je suis contente. » Murmura-t-elle.

Draco sentit son malaise, il comprenait, cinq ans qu'il s'amusait à la torturait, il ne lui avait jamais laissé de répit, il était normal qu'elle ne sache pas comment discuter avec lui. Il posa la main sur le dossier de la chaise et avança d'un pas.

« Tu devrais lui donner un nom, et la déposer au département des inventions, peut-être que tu pourrais la commercialiser. »

Grâce tourna la tête vers lui étonné d'une telle suggestion.

« Je ne pense pas, la potion à plusieurs effets secondaire, et soyons honnête elle n'est pas très utile. »

« En tout cas elle me sauve la vie. »

Elle savait que ce n'était pas une expression, Draco était réellement en danger de mort, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Il devait agir seul. Le blond se pinça les lèvres, il ne l'avait pas fait venir pour pleurer de nouveau dans ses bras.

« Je manges beaucoup depuis quelques semaines, c'est la potion ? »

« Oui, elle te fait puiser dans tes réserves pour te garder éveillé, donc ton appétit augmente, et puisque tu mange et que tu atteint tes objectifs tu es de meilleure humeur, c'est sûrement pour ça que tu ne m'a toujours pas fait tomber. »

Notant son petit sourire, le serpentard autorisa un rire clair à s'échapper de sa gorge.

« C'est fini maintenant, je suis désolé, pour tout ce que je t'ai fais, Grâce. »

La serdaigle secoua la tête, montrant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, ou du moins elle ne lui en voulait plus. Ils étaient dans la même situation maintenant, rien ne servait de se faire la guerre.

« Ça te déranges ? »

« Quoi ? »

« De beaucoup manger, tu as peur de prendre du poids ? J'en ai pris pas mal moi, ça va vite. » Fit-elle, d'un ton professionnel.

« Tu es plus jolie comme ça. » déclara-t-il.

Grâce en été sans voix, jamais elle n'aurais pensé que Draco Malfoy puisse lui faire un vrai compliment.

« Merci. »

« Il n'y aurais pas moyen de contrer le plus gros des effets secondaire de ta potion ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Beaucoup de potions de ce genre ont de gros effets secondaire, c'est pas pour ça qu'elle ne sont pas en vente, il suffit de le préciser. »

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Demanda la brune les yeux rieurs.

Il haussa les épaules à son tour.

« Disons, que j'essaie de me rattraper. »

Draco insista longtemps, ignorant les minutes qui défilaient, il finit par la convaincre de déposer sa potion, et de la commercialiser, une procédure qui pouvait prendre plusieurs longs mois, voir des années.

Grâce baptisa sa potion Drift Night, un dérivé de nuit, et en écrivit la recette sur un parchemin, annotant également les effets secondaire. A mesure que leurs projet improvisé avançait Grâce sentait l'angoisse monter.

« Draco, ça sert à rien. »

« Hey, c'est au ministère d'en décider. » rassura-t-il.

Il l'aida à rédiger la lettre de manière conforme et il se glissèrent tout les deux dans la volière pour envoyer un hibou au ministère. Grâce incertaine au moment d'écrire un nom se tourna vers le blond.

« Je met ton nom aussi ? Je suis pas sûr de vouloir recevoir la réponse. »

« Si tu veux. » Répondit le serpentard, attendrit par la soudaine anxiété de la jeune fille.

Une fois l'oiseau envolé Draco se posta à côté de la brune, les mains dans les poches et le regard tranquille.

« J'aurais jamais crus que je ferais ça un jour... »

« Ça aurait été du gâchis de ne pas le faire, tu as beaucoup de talent, et ta potion est très réussit. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire timide, et reporta son regard sur la foret qui s'étendait devant eux, Draco dirigea son regard sur la grande horloge qu'il voyait d'ici : trois heures du matin. Il se raidit et posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Je dois partir. »

« Montres moi, Draco, s'il te plaît. »

Il comprit très vite ce qu'elle voulait, et la conduit jusqu'à sa salle sur demande réprimant plusieurs fou rire lorsqu'elle faillit tomber dans les escaliers et quand Rusard manqua de les voir.

C'est main dans la main qu'ils attendirent l'apparition de la porte.

La pièce n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi sombre, encombrée, un vieux lit miteux se tenait debout par miracle pour les pauses du serpentard, le plan de travail était toujours là ainsi que le chaudron, les deux élèves se dirigèrent vers le vieux bureau, et Draco désigna de la main la grande armoire devant eux.

Grâce l'observa un instant avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, une armoire à disparaître, en mauvais état, et la mission du blond était certainement de la réparer. L'ambiance devint lourde entre les deux mangemorts, Draco connaissait à l'avance les questions qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit de la serdaigle, mais il la laissait faire, la laissant libre de choisir si elle voulait savoir ou non.

« J'imagine que tu n'as pas le droit d'en parler. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, consciente qu'il désobéissait déjà aux ordres du mage noir, la peur déformait de nouveau son visage, et l'empêchait de respirer correctement.

« Juste... c'est pour faire entrer des, mangemorts ? »

« Ma tante, et deux ou trois autres. » répondit-il tremblant.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et posa ses mains sur ses avant bras.

Les yeux baissait, la présence de Grâce lui donna des idées dangereuse, il se prit à penser soudainement à mettre le feu à cette armoire, et à aller supplier Dumbledore de l'aider, de les protéger, tout les deux, mais l'esprit du directeur était tout aussi tordu que celui de Voldemort, et il sacrifiait lui aussi des vies pour le bien de sa cause, et si le Maître gagnait il serait exécuté. Draco se sentait prit au piège, si il disparaissait ce soir, on le retrouverait et la marque le brûlerait à vie.

Il leva les yeux, détaillant un instant le visage de son amie, la dernière chose qu'il voulait à présent c'était que sa tante tombe sur elle lorsqu'ils investiraient le château, mangemort ou pas Bellatrix ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, si elle croisait quelqu'un dans les couloirs elle le tuerait.

« Je te ferais signe, Grâce, promet moi de ne pas sortir de ton dortoir quand ils seront là. »

Elle hocha la tête faiblement, ses yeux sombres dans ceux glacés de terreur du fils Malfoy. C'est, tremblant et hésitant, que Draco leva sa main pour la poser sur la joue chaude de la serdaigle, le contraste entre la chaleur de sa peau et le froid de la paume lui fit sursauter le cœur et elle ferma les yeux, respirant le plus calmement possible, étant toujours légèrement confuse quant à l'évolution de leurs relations.

Draco ne se posait pas autant de questions, son opinion sur la serdaigle avait changé, mais il ne s'en formalisait pas, car au fond il avait toujours voulut qu'elle se préoccupe de lui, ses sentiments envers elle était la seule chose dont il était sûr, qu'il la méprise ou qu'il l'adore, il en avait toujours était sûr. Il eut un sourire discret en se disant qu'au final il l'avait toujours adoré, depuis le jours où elle n'avait pas réussit à monter sur tabouret lors de la répartition des maisons. Il l'avait adoré aussi le jour où elle s'était évertué à l'ignorer alors qu'il renversait ses affaires dans la terre, lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé jouer avec ses cheveux quelques jours après, il l'avait admirait lors du bal de la coupe de feu.

Il l'avait harcelé, il en était conscient, et il ne regrettait pas, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, elle n'aurait jamais posé les yeux sur lui.

Les souvenirs se mélangeaient dans sa tête, l'encourageant à lâcher prise, à ne pas réfléchir plus, il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir.

C'est alors avec une extrême prudence qu'il s'avança comblant presque entièrement l'espace qui les séparait, il ne laissait aucun doute quant à ce qu'il voulait et il prit un instant pour qu'elle décide si elle le voulait aussi ou non. Trois secondes passèrent, largement suffisantes pour qu'elle recule si elle ne voulait pas connaître la suite. Mais elle ne bougea pas, aucun mouvements de recul, il la sentit seulement monter sa main jusqu'à son épaule, et la serrer.

Il effleura un moment ses lèvres avant de s'en emparer sans plus d'hésitation, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la brune passe se bras autour de son cou, se collant à lui lascivement. Ses bras enserrèrent sa taille, la pressant contre lui, ils s'emballaient, leurs langues dansaient ensemble depuis déjà un long moment, Draco se retourna et la colla contre le plan de travail.

Elle se hissa sur le bureau et le blond trouva sa place entre ses jambes naturellement. Il lui mordit fermement la lèvre, et descendit son visage dans son cou. N'ayant pas l'habitude d'être touché de cette façon et à cet endroit, elle bougea légèrement mais le garçon la serra contre lui d'un bras dans son dos, et d'une main agrippant sa cuisse. Il embrassa sa joue et effleura de nouveau ses lèvres, soudain légèrement confus quant à son consentement. Il eut une décharge d'adrénaline lorsqu'il la vit elle même défaire les boutons de sa chemise et enlever sa cravate et ses lunettes.

Il se détacha à peine d'elle et entreprit d'enlever son pull, gardant le regard dans ses yeux le plus possible, il faisait froid dans la salle sur demande, mais les deux élèves ne le ressentaient plus. Grâce tenta d'éviter de regarder la marque des ténèbres sur le bras du blond, et ce dernier en fit autant. Les yeux attirés par la couleur clair du sous-vêtement qui protégeait sa poitrine, Draco passa sa main dessus guettant les moindres réactions de sa partenaire, elle glissa sa main dans sa nuque et l'attira à elle, leurs langue se retrouvèrent dans une danse passionné, elle eut un gémissement en sentant le serpentard malaxer fermement son sein.

Draco grogna en réponse et tira sur son soutient gorge pour le faire descendre, il se pencha en avant pour la faire basculer légèrement sur le bureau et descendit sa main entre ses cuisses.

Trop excité par la situation, par la vision de Grâce à moitié nu, soumise à lui, seulement pour lui, enfin à lui, sa main se mit à masser frénétiquement l'entre jambe de la serdaigle, qui ne mit pas longtemps avant de laisser échapper des soupirs lourds et de perdre le contrôle. Le regard fixant toujours le sien, Draco la prit par l'épaule et la redressa brusquement pour la rapprocher de lui, leurs visage à quelques centimètres, il savourait les expressions de plaisir qu'elle affichait et les flammes dansant dans ses pupilles. Perdu dans les yeux glacés du serpentard, elle se sentant fondre pour lui, ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin en elle et les frottements contre sa paroi la faisait se tendre.

Sans arrêter ses mouvements, il entrepris de déboutonner son pantalon de son autre main, Grâce n'attendit pas, et caressa le membre du blond qui frissonna instantanément, il attrapa son visage des deux mains et l'amena à lui, en l'embrassant avidement il se plaça entre ses jambes et se frotta contre elle.

Elle le sentit entrer lentement, gémissants tous les deux, le rythme s'accéléra rapidement, su le bureau bancale. Les ongles de Grâce lui griffant le dos, Draco n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : aller au bout du plaisir qui lui brûlait les reins. Il voulait faire ressentir à la serdaigle ce qu'il ressentait depuis toutes ses années, la tendresse mélangé à la passion destructrice que son orgueil bloquait.

Ses mains agrippant ses fesses, le blond soufflait de l'air chaud dans son oreille, essoufflé, en trans, ses cous frénétiques, et profonds, les menant à sentir une sensation de plaisir qu'ils ne ressentiraient jamais plus avec autant d'intensité. Les gémissements de Grâce résonnaient dans sa tête et il s'autorisa à grogner son plaisir, avant que celui-ci n'explose, les laissant tous les deux transpirants, et enfermés dans leurs bulles de chaleur.

Draco revenait lentement à la réalité, sentant la poitrine de la jeune fille contre son torse, il eut un sourire amusé en se disant qu'elle n'avait jamais aussi bien réagit à ses attaques. Se détachant l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles lourds, le même sourire se dessina sur leurs visages, Grâce se mit à glousser en se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Attendrit le jeune mangemort caressa son visage et ses cheveux en répondant à son rire.

« Je crois que je t'aime. » fit-il en lui embrassant le front.

Il aurait pu pleurer tellement il était heureux en cet instant, elle ne lui répondit pas, mais le baiser langoureux qu'elle lui donna parlait de lui-même.

* * *

 _7ème année..._

Draco ne retournerait pas à Poudlard cette année, beaucoup d'élèves ne retourneraient pas au château cette année, les lettres régulières de Grâce lui avaient apprit qu'elle non plus n'y retournerait pas. Son père ayant un rendez-vous d'affaire avec Lucius Malfoy, elle s'était arrangé pour venir avec lui, c'était une des rares occasions qu'ils avaient de se voir, et ils n'allaient pas la laisser passer.

Draco voulait faire de ce jour un jour spéciale, élégamment habillé, il boutonna ses manches quand quelques cous de bec vinrent battre contre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Un grand hibou noir, se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre une lettre dans le bec. Le blond la prit et l'oiseau s'envola, il regarda l'enveloppe il y était inscrit qu'elle venait de la part du ministère, département des inventions. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire ravis : recevoir une lettre de leurs pars signifiait toujours une bonne nouvelle, si l'invention ne leurs convenait pas, ils ne prenaient pas la peine de contacter l'inventeur. La potion Drift Night avait alors été accepté, Draco leva les yeux sur son bureau, et fixa un moment la petite boîte couleur crème, contenant une luxueuse bague qui avait appartenu à son ancêtre.

Sa chambre étant au dernier étages, il n'avait pas entendu les invités arriver, mais la voix stridente et débordante de haine de sa tante criant des avada kedavra retentit dans tout le manoir. Il sursauta et dirigea son regard inquiet vers la porte avant de s'y diriger, mains tremblantes il l'ouvrit mais deux petites mains froides le poussèrent, le faisant retourner dans sa chambre. Narcissa Malfoy entra fermant la porte à clef.

« Mère ? » Fit faiblement le blond.

Elle se retourna vers lui le regard apeuré.

« Bellatrix, vient d'assassiner la famille Verna, il faut rester là le temps qu'elle se calme. »

Draco ne réagit pas, il sentit son cœur tomber au plus profond de ses entrailles, allumant un feu d'émotions qui lui broyaient les os et compressaient son cerveau. Le regard embrumé par le déni, il se dirigea vers la porte mais sa mère l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

« Elle est complètement hystérique, Draco, elle pourrais te tuer si... »

« Grâce est en bas. » Cria-t-il emporter par l'émotion.

Narcissa eut un regard surpris, étonné que son fils se préoccupe du sort de l'héritière Verna, elle pausa sa main sur son épaule.

« Elle est morte, Draco, le premier sort était pour elle. »

Le jeune homme se dégagea de l'emprise de sa mère, le souffle court, les larmes dévalant ses joues, il ne voyait plus rien, il sentait son cœur battre avec une force inconnu, rappelant à son cerveau que physiquement pour lui tout allait bien. Mais son esprit, submergé par l'horreur de l'information, lui donnait l'impression de mourir, lui brûlant les poumons à chaque respirations, lui arrachant la gorge à chaque sanglot, il fallait qu'il fasse quelques chose, Draco se mit alors à détruire de ses mains tout ce qui passait à sa porté.

Paniquée, l'instinct maternelle de l'épouse Malfoy s'affola, son fils tomba à genoux pleurant et gémissant des propos qu'elle ne comprenait pas, il colla son front contre le sol et hurla toute sa douleur. Elle tomba elle aussi à genoux, près de lui, abattu de voir son unique enfant ressentir autant de haine et de souffrance, elle lui prit la tête et la colla contre sa poitrine, entourant un bras autour de ses épaules, elle lui caressa les cheveux.

« Maman... »

La voix éteinte, Narcissa n'entendit que l'infini désespoir dans cette supplication, le berçant légèrement contre elle son regard fut attiré par deux objets sur le bureau, une lettre, et la bague de fiançailles de son arrière grand-mère.

Narcissa avait toujours laissé Draco libre de ses fréquentations, et malgré le désaccord de Lucius, le jeune homme était libre de choisir lui-même son épouse. Le cœur de la mère s'endurcit en comprenant que Bellatrix Lestrange venait d'anéantir le bonheur de son fils. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle comprit que la seule personne qui aurait pu rendre son garçon complètement épanoui et heureux avait été arraché à ce monde pour une histoire d'argent. Le cœur de Narcissa et celui de Draco cessèrent de battre, en même temps, pendant un instant, se mettant en accord complet : les deux sorciers ne soutenaient désormais plus le mage noir, le peu de sentiments que Narcissa éprouvait pour Lucius disparût tout revint à leur enfant, et, dés qu'ils le pourraient, la mère et le fils aideraient le camps adverse, le camp qu'ils auraient dû rejoindre depuis le début. En finesse bien sûr.

L'esprit de Narcissa abandonna complètement son mari, sa sœur, et sa famille, seul son fils comptait à présent, elle le garderait en vie malgré la douleur. Pour la première fois depuis des années, ses joues se mouillèrent de larmes chaudes, et elle pleura, pour son fils, pour la famille Verna, et pour l'homme qui leur avait pourri l'esprit et les entrailles.

Sa propre main enserrant sa gorge, Draco voulait mourir, il voulait tout arrêter, la mort de Grâce était de trop, il aurait dû descendre plus tôt, avait-il vraiment besoin de se soigner autant pour apparaître devant celle qui l'avait vu au plus bas ? Avait-il vraiment eu besoin de lire la lettre malgré l'évident succès de leur projet ? Il aurait dû lui dire de ne pas venir, Beau Verna n'avait jamais accordé quoi que ce soit à Bellatrix et la sorcière le détestait cordialement pour cela, depuis qu'elle s'était évadé d'Azkaban elle n'avait plus aucun pouvoir à la banque, et ça la mettait hors d'elle, il était écrit que si elle croisait le banquier elle le tuerait, et sa famille y passerait aussi.

Il avait été naïf de croire que son père interviendrait, il avait été naïf de penser qu'en présence de Grâce Bellatrix aurait été conciliante. Sanglotant dans les bras aimants de sa mère, il s'en remit à elle, il n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit, et il n'aurait plus jamais cette force, il la laissa décider qu'il vivrait, il la laissa décider de ne plus prêter allégeance au seigneur des ténèbres. Draco vivrait pour elle désormais, et seulement pour elle, pour celle qui l'aimait peut importe ses choix, pour celle qui l'avait toujours rassuré, qui avait couvert ses arrières.

Mais dans son esprit le prénom de Grâce retentissait, lui déchirant les neurones, et ce prénom resterait toujours en lui. Toute sa vie il pleurerait à l'abri des regard la perte de la seule âme qui l'avait comprit, qui l'avait accepté, jumelle de la sienne, son âme sœur. Jamais il ne retrouverait les sentiments qu'il venait de perdre, jamais il ne revivrait avec quelqu'un autre l'intensité qui avait étincelé entre eux.

Bien plus tard, sur le champs de bataille, Draco observait le corps du mage noir partir en fumé, son cœur fut soudain relâché, libéré de son étau, épargné par la hache au dessus de lui. Il lança un dernier regard à Potter, dans les yeux du héro il lisait la compassion et le pardon, il ne put rien lui dire, Narcissa le prit tendrement par l'épaule et l'entraîna avec elle.

La guerre enfin terminé, Narcissa ne jurait plus que pars son fils, elle voulait qu'ils soient les premiers à partir, révélant ainsi à tout le monde l'indifférence et même le soulagement de la mort de leur maître, la moitié des gens en tenue noir finiraient leurs jours à Azkaban, elle et son fils, eux, seraient pardonnés, et enfin tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, elle s'évertuera le reste de sa vie à redonner au nom Malfoy ses lettres de noblesse et sa grande réputation, car bien qu'il s'agissait du nom de celui qui les avaient fait sombrer, il s'agissait également du nom de son fils.

Ils commencèrent à partir, le voyant esquisser un mouvement pour déposer sa main sur Draco, dans un geste purement paternel et démontrant qu'il était là pour eux, Narcissa lança un regard noir à son époux.

« Ne touches pas mon fils. »

Le cœur en miette, Lucius cacha sa tristesse derrière une expression noble de déception en voyant sa femme le renier et son fils ne pas lui accorder un regard.

Draco Malfoy survécu à la guerre, et à la perte de Grâce Verna, il en épousa une autre par obligation et eut un fils qu'il aima plus que tout. Il ne devint pas ministre, comme l'aurait aimé son père.

Il fut à la tête du département des inventions, et il se chargea de commercialiser la potion Drift Night, il fut donc à la tête de l'entreprise qu'il baptisa « G Drift Night » et il chercha longtemps un moyens de contrer les effets secondaire.

Il utilisa la potion pendant des années, cherchant à éviter les cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits, il ne dormait que quelques jours par ans, et si la perte d'une partie de son cœur le protégeait d'un accroissement de son appétit, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas manger qui améliorait son humeur comme l'avait supposé Grâce, mais c'était bel et bien la potion qui anéantissait tout mauvais sentiments. Grâce Verna avait trouvait les composants d'un puissant anti-dépresseur que Draco n'exploita que pour lui même et sa famille.

Des années plus tard il rencontra Thomy Verna, petit frère de Grâce Verna qui reprit la banque de son père, le blond l'engagea comme conseiller financier, et les deux hommes devinrent amis.

Malgré qu'elle ne soit plus là, Grâce restait au centre de sa vie, il ne se rendait pas sur sa tombe à la date de sa mort, mais le jour de son anniversaire, ce jour là alors qu'il faisait apparaître une couronne de roses rouges sur la pierre, Thomy Verna apparût accompagné d'une petite fille maigre à l'épaisse chevelure brune et portant de grosses lunettes. La petite fille trébucha mais Draco la rattrapa, il la remit sur ses pieds.

« Attention petite bigleuse. » Fit-il un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

« Je m'appelle Grace Verna. » répondit-elle avec audace.

« Deuxième du nom. » Compléta son père.

Le cœur du chef Malfoy fit un bon et il lui caressa le haut du crâne.

« Ça te vas bien. »

* * *

 **Voilà voilà fini !**

 **bon... politesse oblige, je m'excuse pour les fautes dégueulasses**

 **c'était bien ? pas trop brodélique ?**


End file.
